una historia muy diferente a las que he leido antes (en mi opinion)
by talkingnutella
Summary: pense que en serio seria buena idea , no busco ofender a los demas escritores , asi que piedad :)
1. Chapter 1

Una historia muy diferente a las demás que he leído y han leído :D

-oOo-

La historia es muy improvisada, ya que se me ocurrió porque pensé que sería buena idea cambiar un poco las historias de Mikuo, (aunque no va a ser un poco, realmente va a ser algo sorpresivo, al menos en mi opinión), lo único que espero , es que les guste y si no es así , al menos que lleguen a pensar que es una buena idea. :D

-oOo-

-¿Cómo alguien puede cambiar tanto?-Dijo Luke mientras miraba a Mikuo desde un Starbucks, con su latte en mano, al parecer Mikuo ya no era el "niñito adorable" que el alguna vez conoció.

-No sé, pero a mí me gusta así, se ve…-Akaito tenía una sonrisa maliciosamente-pervertida cuando le respondió a Luke- emmm….haber… ¿Cómo te lo digo sin que te enojes?...

-Solo quédate en silencio, no quiero oír nada positivo sobre esto

-¿Pero qué tiene de malo?

-Míralo!-dijo luke bastante alterado- tiene su pelo hasta la cintura , esta fumando (n/a:pensé que sería una buena idea) , está usando una camisa TRES VECES su talla , pitillos , zapatillas converse y una polera de Nirvana (me inspire intensamente :D ) y ahora dime ¿hay algo de bueno en eso?

-emm si , solo que gente tan idiota como TU nunca encuentra nada bueno en gente que se viste así

Dicho esto , Akaito se levanto y se fue

¿Cuál era su problema? Es decir , el alguna vez se vistió de esa manera , claro solo sin la camisa tres veces más grande con una pañoleta y una polera de G'n'R , y así y todo luke se enamoro de él , así , tal como el alguna vez fue , pero , luke , un día le pidió que se vistiera un poco más normal , y como él lo quería mucho y porque fue tan chupamedias , se vistió normal , por el , por luke , porque era la única persona que lo quería ¿tal vez?

Akaito se acerco al grupo en el que Mikuo estaba, era enorme , así que pasaría desapercibido.

Cuando Mikuo lo vio , sonrió , Akaito había creído que tal vez lo miraría con algún tipo de desprecio , es decir , fue por su culpa que él había dejado vocaloid hace 3 años. Aunque al parecer lo había superado. O al menos eso pensó.

-Hol…-Akaito no alcanzo a terminar ya que Mikuo lo interrumpió

-¿Qué mierda haces aquí?

-si yo también estoy bien-Respondio Akaito con sarcasmo y una sonrisa en su cara

-Creo que no fui muy claro ¿¡QUE MIERDA HACES AQUÍ!?-Mikuo volvió a preguntar , mas enfadado que la vez anterior

-Ok , ¿Quieres saber la historia entera?

-Si

-Muy bien-Akaito lo alejo de la manada de gente que escucha Grunge o Rock-Resulta que estaba con Luke en el Starbucks de la esquina , cuando el dijo"¿Cómo alguien puede cambiar tanto?" mirándote , yo te mire y pienso que te ves realmente sexy vestido asi –Dijo Akaito mientras lo miraba de pies a cabeza.

-¿Estas bromeando ,Shion?-Le respondió Mikuo un poco enfadado-En fin , cambiando de tema , ¿Por qué empezaste a vestirte como…no se…un niñito con complejo de metro?-Dijo Mikuo casi riéndose.

-¿Com…plejo….de…me-tro?-Akaito intentaba repasar esa frase . Complejo de metro ¿Tanto lo había cambiado Luke?

-Exacto, ¿Fue la puta con gonorrea de novio que tienes quien te hizo esto verdad?

-No hables asi de Luke-Dijo Akaito realmente molesto.

-¡¿ES LUKE?!-Mikuo grito , con una cara de shock y de sorpresa

-¿No sabias?-A Akaito se le acababa de ir el enojo

-No-Mikuo se entristeció ,Akaito lo noto por su voz

Ahí, justo en ese momento ,Akaito recordó lo que alguna vez Mikuo sintió por el , claro , cuando aun estaba en vocaloid. Lo recordaba todos los días ,a toda hora , era como si hubiera sido hace algunos días o incluso ayer.

*Flash back*

-¡¿Qué yo que?!-Dijo Akaito muy alterado , tal vez .No sabia como reaccionar en esos momentos.

-Que me gustas-

-Pero…a mi no me gustas tu…-Dijo Akaito con la mas minima intención de herirlo.

-¡¿Entonces quien?!-Mikuo lloraba , había una cosa que el pelirrojo tenia que admitir , el peliverde se veía hermoso con lagrimas.

-Lo siento mucho…pero es tu hermana….-Akaito lo abrazaba fuerte, no quería ver cuando el empeorara.

Pero , no fue asi.

Mikuo se solto de sus brazos , ya no era pena , era rabia.

-¿Ella?¿en serio?-Dijo realmente molesto , pero con un tono de calma.

-S-si

-¿EN SERIO? Akaito , esta con tu hermano ,no le interesas para nada , ¿ Y te gusta? Estas enfermo.

Unos días mas tarde, el se fue de casa.

*fin flash back*

Akaito lo invito a tomarse un café al Starbucks (Starbucks , Starbucks everywhere) Mikuo acepto.

-Y-pregunto el peliverde con la curiosidad que jugaba en su cuello y sus manos-¿Desde cuando estas con Luke?

-Desde hace un año-Dijo Akaito con un poco de brownie en su boca

-¿Cómo paso?-Mikuo pregunto otra vez , mientras le echaba mas chocolate a su latte.

-El alcohol cariño , el alcohol…

Mikuo solto una pequeña risa. Akaito noto que enserio estaba cambiando , su cara era diferente , su pelo , su chasquilla, su sonrisa (estaba mas bonita que antes),su risa, en fin todo en el había cambiado.

Pero algo le llamo la atención de esa risa , le había parecido…sexy,aunque se podía oir que, Mikuo no había intentado que sonara asi , asi salió y punto .

-¿Sabes?-Dijo Mikuo , interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Akaito-Me gustaba mas cuando usabas tu bandana en la cabeza o el cuello , cuando usabas camisas escocesas de tu talla , pantalones rotos , poleras que rayaban en lo punk , pero ahora verte es como… ver a alguien realmente aburrido y algo metro.

-¿Aun lo crees?-Pregunto el pelirrojo , con algo de sorpresa en su tono.

-Claro que si,-Dijo Mikuo y prosiguió-es decir, antes te veias atractivo , en serio.

-Lo se

Cuando tenían que volver a casa , paso algo adorable.

-Bueno,aquí vivo-Dijo el pelirrojo deteniéndose

-Es enorme-Dijo Mikuo y prosiguió-¿Cómo es estar aquí de noche?

-Aterrador

Akaito miro para arriba , al parecer , Luke no estaba.

-Supongo que tengo que irme – Dijo Mikuo , alejándose de a poco de Akaito.

-Ok, adiós

-Adiós

Akaito le agarro la cabeza y le beso la frente , Mikuo se sonrojo , el pelirrojo se le acerco y le dijo al oído:

¿Podriamos vernos otra vez , no lo crees?

-Claro , pero voy a necesitar tu numero.

-Es el mismo de antes ¿Recuerdas cual es?

-Si

-Y el tuyo ¿No lo cambiaste o si?

-No

-Perfecto

Ambos chicos se alejaron con una sonrisa , pero uno de ellos con algo mas que una sonrisa.

Akaito quería a Mikuo. Solo que el no sabe si será correspondido.

**Espero que les haya gustado :3 , si es asi , exelente , si no , gracias por leer :D**

**No sean malos , es la primera historia que subo **


	2. Chapter 2

Cap. 2 :D

-Y como esta?-Pregunto Luke mientras jugaba en el pelo de Akaito-no está haciendo nada malo ¿verdad?

-Realmente no lo sé- Respondió el pelirrojo mientras besaba la mano del pelirrosa , que aun jugaba con los mechones de pelo del pelirrojo-No le pregunte.

-Me gustaría verlo-Dijo luke mientras agarraba un espejo para ver la cara de Akaito , ya que en dicha posición (Akaito es cabezón e.e) era muy difícil – Pero dime ¿no crees que este con alguien , o si?

-Luke , ¿Quieres engañarme con Mikuo?-Pregunto Akaito , levantando una ceja .

-No- Luke sonrió- Solo pensé que sería algo lindo que estuviera con alguien que tuviera sus mismos gustos o que los aceptara .

-Un momento , Luke , hace 2 horas estabas totalmente en contra –Akaito dice dándose vuelta , casi botando a Luke - ¿QUIEN ERES Y QUE LE HICISTE A LUKE?

-Soy un espía ruso y acabo de violarme a Luke- Dijo Luke sarcásticamente-¿Qué tiene de malo cambiar de opinión rápidamente?

-No es malo , solo es raro –Dijo Akaito entre dientes-especialmente viniendo de ti… en fin , podríamos verlo mañana , o en una semana mas ¿Te parece?

-Si , en una semana más suena bien

Cuando cayó la noche y Luke dormía , Akaito pensaba en esa risa , esa hermosa y sexy risa , se notaba que no buscaba seducirlo ni nada , pero ¿Habrá sido a propósito? Es decir , nadie se reía así de bonito ¿O tal vez la encontró diferente? Si , podría ser , pero no creía que eso fuera , aunque era esa hipótesis o aceptar que en serio le gustaba el hatsune…

No , eso no podía ser, es decir , el estaba con Luke , no podía amar a alguien más , o al menos eso quería creer él , Akaito no soportaba el hecho de que le gustara alguien que rechazo hace casi tres años.

Pero , tal vez solo fue "lindo" con él , tal vez con Luke sería totalmente diferente , y tal vez así no le gustaría más . Sí , eso funcionaria.

Ahora solo como Mikuo actuara con Luke ,haría a Akaito finalmente decidir si le gustaba el peliverde o no.

La semana paso volando , cuando llego el día , Akaito estaba nervioso , esperando que Mikuo fuese antipático con Luke.

Pero , no fue así.

Vio que , cada vez que Mikuo le decía algo a Luke , este sonreía y se reía (todos ríen en esta historia).Pero claro lo que le dio risa a Akaito fue que Mikuo miraba muy raro a Luke (n/a:con cara de ¡¿wtf?!).

Cuando Luke se marcho al trabajo , Mikuo le dijo :

-No tengo nada en contra suya , y no te lo tomes a mal , pero su risa es algo… haber como te lo digo sin que te duela…amm…-Mikuo pensaba , pasándose una mano por detrás de la cabeza , enredando sus dedos en su pelo, casi jugando.

-¿No encuentras la palabra verdad? –Dijo Akaito abrazando al peliverde , el cual reaccionó , no de la manera que Akaito quería.

Mikuo lo empujo , botándolo al piso, Akaito pensó que lloraría, como lo hacía antes , pero recordó algo importante en esta historia que mencione en el comienzo…

Ya no era el niñito adorable que alguna vez conoció . (N/a:Metallica ayuda mucho e.e)

-Akaito ¿Qué mierda te pasa? Especialmente conmigo , ¿cual carajo es tu problema? –Dijo Mikuo agarrando distancia del pelirrojo.

-No lo sé…-Akaito sudaba , no sabía si era miedo el que tenía en estos momentos , pero no le gustaba , lo que si le gustaba , era esa cara de seriedad que Mikuo adopto en ese momento , pensó que , si en el lugar en el que estaban fuera privado, hubiera sido infiel sin pensarlo dos veces.

Mikuo lo levanto del piso del cuello de la polera del pelirrojo , le re-pregunto:

"¿Cuál mierda es tu problema?"

En ese momento , Akaito no lo resistió.

Beso al hatsune con locura , mientras sentía que el intentaba sacárselo de encima. Lo abrazaba fuerte y lo ahogaba , Mikuo lo pateaba , Akaito supo enseguida que las puntas de los bototos que Mikuo usaba eran de metal, le dolían , pero valía la pena .

Justo antes de que el pelirrojo metiera su lengua al baile , el peliverde , de alguna u otra manera , se soltó.

-Aléjate de mí-Dijo Mikuo muy fríamente y con un tono de asco dirigido al pelirrojo.

Akaito lo persiguió por toda la calle , cuando alfin lo alcanzo , le tomo la mano.

-¿Ya no me amas?-Dijo el pelirrojo con un nudo en la garganta.

-Hace mucho tiempo que ya no te amo puta – dijo el peliverde soltando la mano del pelirrojo.

-Cambiaste, cambiaste mucho Mikuo – Dijo Akaito con un tono de sorpresa-¿Quién te hizo cambiar tanto?

-Tu .

-Cariño , yo nunca te dije que fueras así , per…

-No idiota, nunca lo dijiste , lo provocaste hace 3 años , cuando decidiste usarme para meterte en la cama de Miku ¿no es asi? Sabiendo que yo te quería para MI , que enserio me importabas , que era el único bastardo que enserio te quería , pero esto, aparte de ser otra historia de amor de mierda , esto es la realidad , si , la misma realidad de mierda que hay que soportar todos los días y que tu también sufres , solo que tu gran y estúpidamente grande ego no te deja verlo. Y ahora , ¿aun me amas , perra?-Dijo el peliverde furioso , pero no gritaba , solo lo decía , heria , pero a Akaito no le importo mucho.

Aunque si quedo algo atonito , nunca lo había visto reaccionar asi, ¿Por cuánto tiempo se lo habrá guardado?¿Desde ese dia?¿O desde antes?, al parecer , tendría que conocerlo mas a fondo para saber cuando ese niño adorable se transformo en lo que es ahora.

Mientras Akaito tenia esas preguntas saltando como locas por su cabeza, Mikuo se marchaba , aguantándose las lagrimas que querían brotar de sus ojos , ¿Cuándo Akaito empezó a quererlo en serio?.

Sintio que alguien lo abrazaba por detrás , al parecer , era el perro de pelo rojo quien lo abrazaba , ahí el peliverde no aguanto mas.

Las lagimas corrian por sus ojos , pareciera que quisiera gritar , pero , no podía.

Akaito sintió las lagrimas correr por la cara de su pequeño peliverde , al parecer , algo quedaba de ese niño adorable que Mikuo alguna vez fue.

-Calmate-Dijo Akaito susurrándole al oído-Lo siento , enserio lo siento , pero eso ya fue ¿No podrías darme aunque sea una oportunidad? .

-Akaito,-Dijo Mikuo ya reponiéndose , las lagrimas habían cesado-no lo se. Tengo que pensarlo.

Akaito vio como su pequeño peliverde se alejaba , aunque el estaba feliz de haber hallado una caracteristica del niño tan tierno que Mikuo alguna vez fue, no podía evitar pensar en esa frase.

"Tengo que pensarlo".

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado , y les prometo que el siguiente capitulo sera menos... triste **

**y tambien que hare al mikuo del que tanto leen (tengo cuenta en deviantart) apenas lo haga , les subo el link :D **


	3. Chapter 3

Cap 3:

Mientras volvia a casa , Akaito pensaba en esa frase que su amado peliverde le había dicho. Queria creer que nada había pasado , que NO había besado a Mikuo , que el no había hecho que Mikuo explotara y que la famosa frase "Tengo que pensarlo" era sobre comer nachos con crema y algunas oreos molidas.

Cuando llego a casa, esperaba oir a un Luke furioso gritarle y talvez tirarle lo que tuviera a mano , pero lo que oyo el pelirrojo fue algo inesperado , pero , hoy si se lo tenia merecido.

Luke estaba en la habitación que ellos compartían…con alguien mas.

Los gemidos de Luke se oian desde el primer piso….y Luke estaba en el tercer piso.

Si Akaito ya estaba furioso, practicamentese enfado aun mas al oir el nombre que Luke gemia.

-K…Kaito…

Akaito subió furioso las escaleras, llego al tercer piso , abrió la puerta y vio la maldita escena.

Parecía sacada de la porno mas fuerte que exista comprada en el mercado negro ¿Cómo diablos Luke lo engañaba con su hermano?¿Como mierda se atrevió?

Aunque , (y esto el lo sabia bien) se lo merecía, ya que el acababa de besar a quien alguna vez fue su mejor amigo.

Kaito se bajo de Luke y se subió el cierre, cuando llego al lado de Akaito , le susurro al oído:

"Lo siento , pero tu novio ama chupármela"

Ahora Akaito exploto, con la pequeña diferencia de que Akaito prácticamente se comio a Kaito… a golpes.

-¡Akaito detente! Lo estas noqueando!-Dijo Luke entre lagrimas y casi rogándole al pelirrojo ,agarrándolo por la espalda.

-¡¿EL?!ENSERIO?!-Akaito tenia a Kaito por el cuello , el peliazul no tocaba el piso.

-¡SI!-Luke grito, Akaito solto el cuello de su hermano , botandolo al piso.

Miro a Luke y le pregunto:

-Y…¿lo Amas?

-Si.

Akaito salió de la casa , no podía creer que la persona que tanto quiso alguna vez lo engañara con alguien que enserio le importaba mucho.

Estaba a punto de llorar , cuando recordó que se lo merecía por besar al peliverde , pero solo se merecía eso, un beso de Luke y Kaito , no una porno casera.

Sintió que alguien le tiro el brazo , venia desde atrás.

El pelirrojo cayo al piso , estaba furioso , hasta que vio quien fue.

-Se que me pase pero no es para que te mates-Le dijo el peliverde con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Ya no estas enojado?-Pregunto el pelirrojo incorporándose

-Claro que no-Dijo Mikuo ayudándolo a pararse-algo tienes Shion , que simplemente no puedo enojarme por mucho tiempo contigo

oOo

Fueron a una parte aislada de un parque , cercana a un bosque, en el camino, el pelirrojo le hizo saber al peliverde lo que acababa de pasar.

-¿con tu hermano? Supongo que duele ¿no Akaito?-Dijo el Hatsune sarcásticamente.

-Ja ja que chistoso Hatsune-Dijo Akaito , también con el amigo sarcasmo.

-Sabes-dijo Mikuo mirando al pelirrojo- he estado pensando sobre lo que me dijiste esta tarde y-Mikuo desvio su mirada al cielo- creo que podría darte una oportunidad

-¿En serio?-Dijo Akaito sorprendido, abrazo al Hatsune y prosiguio-Y ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?

-Bueno, eres la única persona que conozco que no me ha mirado raro y además , -Akaito noto un pequeño sonrojo en la cara del peliverde-fuiste realmente tierno esta tarde.

Akaito lo abrazo aun mas fuerte , sintió que el Hatsune correspondía su abrazo ,el pelirrojo jugaba con sus mechones verdes y revolvía su cabello.

-Entonces ,-Dijo Akaito mirando al peliverde-Si estas dándome una oportunidad ¿Puedo besarte?

-Que pregunta mas tonta Shion

Mikuo agarro la nuca del pelirrojo acercando su boca a la suya , haciendo que el pelirrojo hiciera lo mismo con su cintura. Eso si , cuando Akaito bajaba mano , Mikuo rompió el beso y le dijo:

-Akaito , esto no es junjou romantica.

El pelirrojo se dispuso a reir y acerco sus labios a los del peliverde para asi hacer un beso fugaz

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado , y si , este capitulo me salio cortisimo , y mas feliz que el anterior (almenos el final) **


	4. Chapter 4

**advertencia: intente y escribi mas o menos lo que se podria decir hard en este cap, creanme lo intente ._.**

* * *

Cap. 4:

-¿Y qué planeas hacer respecto a tu casa?-Pregunto Mikuo reacomodándose en el pecho de Akaito.

-No lo sé, ¿Crees que debería irme? ¿O echar a Luke?-Dijo el pelirrojo acariciando la espalda del peliverde.

-Deberías irte de allí-Dijo Mikuo con un tono de seriedad en su voz-es decir, ¿Estas seguro de dormir en esa cama después de lo que hicieron en ella?

-Ahora que lo pienso de esa manera – Dijo Akaito mientras encendía un cigarro- suena mucho mejor la idea de irme de allí.

oOo

Akaito fue a su casa, en el camino encontró un departamento el cual, después de negociar los últimos papeles, seria suyo al cabo de una semana. Cuando llego a casa, fue directo a buscar sus cosas, ya que solo empacar sus cosas le demoraría casi una semana.

-Akaito- oyó la voz de Luke- cariño, no te vayas. Te estas engañando tu mismo, es decir, sabes que te amo y.-

-¿Engañarme a mí mismo? -Dijo el pelirrojo dirigiendo una mirada cortante y fría al pelirrosa-Tu sabes cómo hacerlo, tal vez algún día me enseñes a engañarme a mí mismo ¿o no Luke?

-Pero cariño…

Akaito arrincono al pelirrosa y le dijo con desprecio en la mirada:

"Solo el hecho de oír tu voz me da ganas de arrancarte la piel para que el tu real no se pudra por el hecho de estar rodeado por esta piel de mierda"

Akaito encontró la ropa que el usaba antes de estar con Luke, osea hace ya dos años, se la probo, y increíblemente aun le quedaba.

Se fue de esa casa el jueves. Mikuo lo ayudo a desempacar.

oOo

Después de armar lo último, que fue la cama, Akaito tenía a Mikuo en su pecho. Acariciaba su cabeza, mientras que Mikuo jugaba con la pañoleta en el cuello del pelirrojo. El Hatsune enserio creía que el pelirrojo se veía atractivo de esa manera, con una camisa escocesa abierta y un par de pantalones rotos.

-¿Y ahora qué?- Dijo Akaito mirando al techo.

-Emmm…no lo sé ¿Desordenar la cama?- Dijo el peliverde incorporándose en la cama.

Akaito lo miro con cara de sorpresa, el nunca le había dicho eso, y obviamente el pelirrojo sabia a lo que el peliverde se refería en ese momento.

Empezó a besarlo, y comprendió que, mientras más durara ese beso, más intenso seria, al menos en el caso del Hatsune, ya que a Akaito solo le dolía cada vez más "Akaito Jr."

El pelirrojo puso encima de él al peliverde, haciendo, sin intención alguna, que este sintiera la ya notoria erección del chico. Tal vez no habrá visto a Akaito en tres años, pero sabía muy bien lo que hacía que el pelirrojo se volviera rojo e incluso se viniera.

El peliverde pasó la yema de su dedo índice de abajo hacia arriba por el miembro del pelirrojo, haciendo que este arqueara la espalda y gimiera realmente fuerte.

Akaito agarro a Mikuo de la nuca y lo beso apasionadamente, al punto que hizo que el peliverde se sonrojara, aparte de sentir la lengua del pelirrojo casi en la campanilla, por supuesto. El pelirrojo pasaba sus manos desesperadamente por la espalda del peliverde, este rio un poco.

De alguna u otra manera terminaron debajo de las sabanas del pelirrojo, la primera cosa que esto provoco fue una "lluvia de ropa" en la habitación.

oOo

Ya debajo de la sabana, Akaito procedió a poner a Mikuo encima de él de nuevo, haciendo que este empezara a moverse encima del pelirrojo. El chico con pelo carmín (n/a: Akaito tiene muchos apodos en esta historia :3 ) no lo resistió mucho tiempo , empezando a hacer los mismos movimientos del Hatsune , haciendo que este se ruborizara , igual que antes.

Akaito empezó a besarle el cuello , casi desesperadamente , es decir , el chico no había tenido sexo en meses , 3 para ser exactos y al parecer , el peliverde también , pero al parecer por más tiempo , el doble tal vez.

Mikuo se incorporo sobre Akaito , mirando al pelirrojo con una sonrisa realmente seductora , al punto que el pelirrojo se ruborizo casi de un color morado intenso , como fucsia. El pelirrojo también se incorporo , quedando frente a frente con Mikuo , el peliverde rodeo el cuello del pelirrojo con sus brazos mientras el Feliz chico de pelo carmín tocaba la cadera y subía sus manos a la espalda del peliverde ,directo a su nuca.

Beso a Mikuo con todo lo que sabía sobre besos. Se dio cuenta de que Mikuo correspondía a su beso.

Se recostaron en la cama , agotados al punto de dormir hasta el otro día.

oOo

Al otro día, el peliverde fue el segundo en despertar , Akaito lo miraba con una mirada realmente cariñosa mientras buscaba su mano para tomarla. Mikuo , al darse cuenta de esto , le dio una sonrisa hermosa y un beso inocente.

Le sonrió y le dijo:

-Ok debo irme, ten un buen desayuno

-Pero ¿No vas a desayunar conmigo?-Dijo Akaito con una cara de sorpresa , otra vez.-antes lo hacíamos todo el tiempo…

-¿Te digo algo , Akaito?-Dijo Mikuo ya completamente vestido- no busco ser malo pero, eso fue hace 3 años , si esto hubiera pasado en ese entonces hubiera sido el chico más feliz de la tierra, pero en serio debo irme ahora, créeme hay algo bueno y algo malo de que yo me vaya en este momento.

-¿Y qué es lo bueno de esto?

-Que no sé donde mierda voy-Le dijo a Akaito con una sonrisa y ya realmente cerca de la puerta- y no sé cuando mierda vuelvo. Pero bueno , así es la vida ¿No?

-¿Y lo malo?-Akaito levanto una ceja , mientras se tomaba un café .

-ehhh… realmente , ahora que lo pienso , no hay nada malo sobre esto

Mikuo se dirigió a la puerta y se marcho.

Akaito se preocupo, ¿Y si Mikuo no volvía? O aun peor ¿Y si lo engañaba con alguien? Aunque ellos aun no eran nada más que "Fuck-buddys", pero igual.

Se sintió tan Uke en esos momentos.

Aunque él , anoche , había sido seme , igual.

Esto sería más difícil de lo que pensó.

Pero no perdía nada intentándolo. Conseguiría que Mikuo se quedara con él, ese era su objetivo.

* * *

**y eso fue , si si va a haber continuacion :D **

**al fin hecho :') el mikuo del que tanto se habla en esta historia : art/para-FF-D-343404279**


	5. Chapter 5

Cap. 5 :3

Tirado en el piso , el pelirrojo sacaba cuenta de los días que llevaba solo, y, oviamente de los días que habían pasado desde que el peliverde era suyo, o almenos eso quería pensar el.

Aunque , quien sabe , tal vez nunca seria solo suyo , pero no importaba mucho en este momento.

Lo que le importaba ahora , era cuando el Feliz Chico De Pelo Verde decidiría volver.

Tal vez no , claro después de lo que paso hace una semana…

Flash back

Un Feliz Chico Pelirrojo casi durmiendo cuando oye unas pisadas en el departamento. Sale a ver quien o que es cuando un Feliz Chico De Pelo Verde aparece.

-Pense que no volverias tan pronto- Dijo el pelirrojo a 5 cm de la boca del peliverde.

-Ehh… ya me estaba yendo- El pelirrojo vio como el peliverde se alejaba

-¿Y adonde?, Mikuo , almenos quedate por la noche – Akaito rodeaba sus brazos en la cintura del peliverde.

-No tengo la mas minima idea…- Mikuo se dio vuelta para quedar frente a frente al pelirrojo- Solo espero que el viaje no sea tan largo.

-¿Vas a pie?

-Digamos que a pie

Esto hizo que el pelirrojo se molestara un poco, oviamente, el peliverde lo noto.

-Oh, ¿es decir que te" vas" con cualquier persona como lo haría una zorra? (n/a: nótense las comillas)

El pelirrojo sintió un dolor horrible en el lugar donde se encuentra el hígado , el peliverde acababa de pegarle un rodillazo justo en el hígado.

Se cayo de rodillas a causa del dolor .

-Es increíble como las cagas Akaito.

Mikuo se fue , dejando a Akaito sin puerta , literalmente.

Fin flash back

Se autobofeteo al haber recordado lo que le dijo , ¿Pudo haber sido mas tonto? .

Oyo su teléfono sonar desde su cuarto , fue corriendo , con la esperanza de que fuera Mikuo, pero no era el , para la desgracia de Akaito.

Al parecer, era Len.

-Len? Que mierda quieres?-Dijo el pelirrojo, ya molesto.

-Callate y escucha enojon de mierda, mira, Mikuo ha vuelto y es definitivo.-Dijo el rubio desde el telefono del areopuerto.

-Y como sabes tu?

-Me lo encontre en el avion, y como lo vi molesto le pregunte que le pasaba , me conto lo de la semana pasada , y -

-En un avion?!

-Dejame seguir carajo! Y le pregunte si se iva a quedar definitivamente y me dijo que si

-Espero que sea verdad , enano de la puta.

Despues de decir esa amorosa frase, Akaito colgo. Pensaba en que decirle , cuando, sin darse cuenta, estaba en frente de la casa del peliverde.

Akaito empezo a devolverse, cuando se topo con Mikuo, curiosamente, en la mitad del camino a casa.

-Jure que no volverias - El pelirrojo quedo algo sorprendido ¿Acaso se volvio mas atractivo?

-Y yo jure que tenia hambre- Siempre cagando los momentos serios. Akaito sabia que Mikuo siempre hacia eso. Siempre.

Mikuo se disponia a marcharse , cuando algo lo abrazo por detras.

-Nunca puedes tomarte algo en serio verdad?- Mikuo sintio su hombro mojado, al parecer Akaito lloraba en su hombro.

-Lo siento,-Mikuo se dio vuelta para corresponder el abrazo de Akaito- solo es que...aghh...diablos, se me hace dificil tomarme algo en serio, Akaito, yo te...te...-Akaito vio que Mikuo escondia su cara en su pecho. Sabia lo que eso queria decir.

-Sabes? Tu no lo admites, pero, eres jodidamente adorable sin darte cuenta.

-Lo crees?- Oyó su voz un poco quebrada, por lo cual Akaito lo abrazo mas fuerte.

-Si, especialmente ahora, hace mucho tiempo que no te veia asi. He estado pensando en ti durante toda la semana, en lo tonto que fui y lo siento mucho, no debi haberte dicho eso.- Akaito acaricio la cabeza del Hatsune, despues beso su frente y seco sus lagrimas.

-Y yo debi haberte dicho que me voy a dedo y no a pie - Ambos soltaron una pequeña risa, Mikuo subio su mirada a los ojos del pelirrojo, con una pequeña sonrisa. Eso hizo que el pelirrojo se sonrojara.

-Y, dime algo, aun tengo una oportunidad?

-Tonto, claro que si

XxX

Cuando ya tenian 6 meses juntos , estaban en el Starbucks (del primer cap) peleandose por el maldito ultimo pedazo de brownie , en eso , vieron a Kaito y a Luke mirandolos raro. Claro, es decir, ¿Quien diablos cambiaria tanto en 6 meses? Al parecer, el pelirrojo volvio a usar la ropa que usaba antes de haber estado con Luke.

Mientras Kaito lo miraba con envidia , Akaito besaba a Mikuo mientras intentaba quitarle el PUTO BROWNIE!

Kaito y Luke se fueron indignados mientras el Feliz Chico De Pelo Rojo y el Feliz Chico De Pelo Verde se comian el famoso brownie, con migas en la cara y todo.

THE END MOTHER FUCKERS!

* * *

espero que les haya gustado , y si , la termine e.e


End file.
